Simplesmente Irresistível
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: Em uma tarde, Botan descobre um jeito bem doce (ou não) de se declarar a Kurama.


**_Simplesmente Irresistível_**

Lá estava Botan novamente sozinha, quando pensou em tirar férias ela imaginou que iria se divertir todos os dias mas, pelo visto, o pessoal realmente havia a esquecido.Agora a guia do mundo espiritual se encontrava em frente a tv assistindo um filme qualquer, mergulhada no mais profundo tédio daquela terrivelmente quente tarde de domigo.

No fundo ela estava com raiva por não ter tido coragem de procurar Kurama, até tentou pensar em uma desculpa para ligar mas nenhuma idéia passou pela sua cabeça, fora que toda vez era a mesma coisa, agia feito uma boba quando se aproximava do rapaz de longos cabelos vermelhos, seu rosto parecia pegar fogo, o coração acelerava e as palavras não saiam.

Uma semana havia passado e até agora só encontrara Yusuke e Keiko uma única vez, talvez pudesse sugerir ao detetive que visitassem Kurama porém logo desistiu de tal idéia, sabia que o Bad Boy não conseguiria controlar sua língua e acabaria soltando algum comentário que a deixaria sem graça na frente do ruivo.

Kuwabara até que seria uma boa ajuda...se não fosse tão lento para certos assuntos.

Mestra Genkai não queria se intrometer em algo que considerava "sem nenhuma importância", Yukina era inocente demais e Shizuka, bom, ela pelo visto também parecia ter um certo interesse no ruivo. O melhor a fazer seria procurá-lo sozinha mas, de onde tiraria um motivo para ligar?

Um chá...

A garota voltou a olhar para a televisão, sim, um chá parecia bom só que não podia ligar assim, "sem mais nem menos".

Gostaria de agradecer por tudo que fez.

Botan então começou a prestar atenção naquele filme bem estranho, uma mulher cozinhava alguns doces para seu amado enquanto um caranguejo feiticeiro a ajudava...bom, ela não tinha nenhum caranguejo feiticeiro mas cozinhar não era tão difícil, né?

Animada ela levantou do sofá e correu para a cozinha, sabia que tinha guardado em algum lugar o livro de receitas que ganhara depois de provocar um verdadeiro desastre gastronômico no mundo espiritual, até hoje a pobre garota ainda não havia entendido o porque de metade dos trabalhadores terem passado quase duas semanas na enfermaria após comer uma de suas invenções culinárias.

Depois de procurar por um tempo ela finalmente conseguiu achar o livro, olhou uma das anotações, um bolo de chocolate seria ótimo para acompanhar um chá e uma boa conversa, sorriu ao pensar na cara do ruivo ao experimentar o delicioso doce que prepararia especialmente para ele, estava cansada de ficar sentada sem fazer nada, com toda certeza iria conseguir, com a ajuda de seus dotes culinários, surpreender o ruivo.

"Hum...será que esse tal de fermento é importante?"- pensou a garota enquanto lia as instruções do livro

Enquanto isso, em uma casa perto dali...

Kurama tomava um refrescante banho, o dia estava tão quente que parecia até mesmo o verão infernal do Makai e, tentando fugir do calor, o belo rapaz deixou-se banhar pela água fria. Nos últimos dias ele andava extremamente irritado,a falta que sentia de Botan já começava a enlouquecer o integrante mais calmo do time urameshi. O ruivo até pensou em ir ao mundo espiritual mas, chegando l�, o que dizer?

Essa dúvida sempre o impedia de agir e no fim, tudo acabava na mesma.

Foi quando Kurama escutou batidas na porta, rapidamente se enrolou em uma toalha e foi ver quem era, quando abriu a porta do banheiro deu de cara com sua mãe segurando o telefone, no rosto dela, um pequeno sorriso.

O que foi mãe?- perguntou ele estranhando o jeito como Shiori o olhava

Tem uma garota querendo falar com você...o nome é Botan.- disse ela alargando o sorriso

O ruivo então fitou sua mãe incredulamente, ficou sem reação por um tempo, Botan, a garota que andava tirando o seu sono, estava ao telefone?

Depois de sair do transe ele pegou o telefone e saiu para o quarto, no início os dois não sabiam o que falar mas logo a conversa tomou um rumo e, depois de quase vinte minutos, Botan conseguiu convidá-lo para ir até sua casa tomar um chá com bolo, ressaltando é claro,que ela mesma prepararia o doce.

Daqui a duas horas eles se encontrariam...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Botan preparava o recheio para seu bolo, tirando o fato de boa parte da massa ter ficado queimada até que ela estava indo bem, continuava a cozinhar com cuidado, seguindo a risca cada instrução da receita, colocou o chocolate em pó e voltou a ler novamente a anotação, faltava apenas o açúcar. Mas algo deu errado e, em um momento de distração, ao invés de açúcar ela acabou colocando três xícaras de sal...massa levemente queimada e recheio salgado, se Kurama sobrevivesse a isso nada mais mataria o rapaz.

" Com certeza o Kurama vai adorar!"- pensava ela entusiasmada

Após o "pequeno" desastre feito na cozinha a guia do mundo espiritual correu para se arrumar, depois de um banho relaxante ela escolheu um vestido de tecido leve, prendeu os cabelos e olhou-se no espelho, pensou por um momento se aquela idéia daria certo mas logo parou com isso...definitivamente pensar não combinava com Botan.

Começou a lembrar da primeira vez que viu o ruivo, precisava admitir que o fato dele ser lindo chamou sua atenção mas, não era só isso, havia algo em seu olhar que a deixara encantada, algo que não conseguia explicar.

A garota então desceu as escadas e ajeitou pela última vez a bandeja em cima de uma pequena mesa da sala, assim que terminou de arrumar escutou a campainha tocar, um pouco nervosa ela caminhou em direção a porta e abriu-a, quando viu Kurama corou furiosamente, parecia até mesmo provocação mas ele estava com a camisa aberta até a metade, ficando assim impossível não olhar para o seu peitoral. Depois de alguns minutos, ela voltou sua atenção para o rosto do rapaz e encontrou um lindo sorriso que ele oferecia a sua pessoa... realmente, não reparar na beleza do ruivo era praticamente um crime.

E-entre...- falou ela gaguejando mas logo recuperando a calma

É bom te ver...não sabia que estava no Ningenkai.- disse Kurama entrando na casa da garota

Faz uma semana que eu cheguei!- sorriu a moça

E por que não me procurou?- perguntou ele um pouco chateado

Não queria incomodá-lo...pensei que estaria ocupado.- ela abaixou a cabeça, não podia falar que ainda não havia ido até a casa dele porque tinha medo de não se segurar e falar

coisas que podiam e não podiam naquele momento

Você nunca me incomoda...e sabe de uma coisa, eu sempre tenho tempo para você.- o ruivo falou levantando o rosto da garota

Botan ficou encarando Kurama, novamente aquele olhar que entorpecia a alcançou e ela sinceramente não iria conseguir resistir por muito tempo, a guia não sabia, mas o ruivo se encontrava na mesma situação que ela.

Olhar um para o outro sem poder se tocar era muita crueldade, eles precisavam urgentemente sentir o calor, o perfume, o carinho, não era mais questão só de querer mas sim de precisar.

Temendo não conseguir se controlar o rapaz retirou a mão do queixo da garota de cabelos azuis e sorriu apontando para uma caixa.

Trouxe uns biscoitos...- disse ele

Hâ? Ah, é...o chá já está pronto.- Botan sorriu nervosa, mais um minuto próxima daquele jeito seria o suficiente para ela perder o resto de auto-controle que ainda possuía

Mas antes eu quero experimentar seu bolo...- disse o gentil rapaz sem saber o perigo daquela frase

Sentaram lado a lado, o chão não era um lugar muito confortável mas era agradável, passava informalidade.

Kurama observava cada movimento de Botan, realmente a guia tinha uma delicadeza e graciosidade que o encantava e, o engraçado, era que a garota parecia não saber ser tão bela aos olhos do rapaz. O ruivo então começou a observar as fotos que estavam na estante, sorriu internamente, Botan ainda tinha a foto que tirara com ele depois da batalha contra Sensui.

O que foi?- perguntou ela estranhando o jeito de Kurama

Você ainda tem aquela foto que tiramos naquele domingo no parque?- falou o rapaz

Claro, essa é a única foto sua que tenho...- a garota sorriu

Ela realmente não sabia como conseguia mexer com o ruivo...

Ficaram em silêncio, Botan entregou a xícara para o rapaz e em seguida cortou um pedaço do bolo, depois de tomar um gole do chá de Camomila Kurama experimentou o doce... ao sentir o gosto um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, o sabor era simplesmente horrível.

Juntando toda sua força de vontade ele conseguiu controlar a careta que já estava se formando em seu rosto e engoliu com uma certa dificuldade o pedaço que mastigava, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e...

Está uma delícia!- disse ele com um sorriso

Mesmo ainda sentindo o gosto terrível Kurama não parava de sorrir, a expressão no rosto de Botan fez com que todo e qualquer sabor ruim fosse esquecido...

Come mais um pouco.- falou ela radiante

...mas não o suficiente para uma segunda prova.

Botan antes eu queria falar uma coisa com você. - Kurama falou segurando as mãos da guia

O que? - ela apertou com força as mãos do rapaz tentando passar coragem

Bem...eu...sabe, eu a muito tempo...- a medida que falava o rosto do garoto ia ficando mais vermelho que seu cabelo

Percebendo que Kurama não iria conseguir falar a garota colocou o polegar sobre os lábios do ruivo, os dois apaixonados se olharam e viram que não precisavam mais de palavras, só faltava um passo para que a amizade se tornasse algo mais, só faltava um beijo...com delicadeza Kurama segurou o rosto da garota, os olhos de Botan arregalaram, ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer.

A pouca distância que os separavam finalmente foi quebrada com um beijo doce e demorado, aos poucos Kurama foi se jogando cada vez mais sobre Botan até forçá-la a deitar no chão, sentiu então as mãos da garota arrancar sua camisa e o olhar com um sorriso.

Me belisca...- disse ela de repente

Como?- perguntou o ruivo confuso

Quero saber se não é um sonho...me belisca?- falou Botan ajeitando o cabelo de Kurama que teimava em cair sobre os olhos

Se eu te beliscar vai doer...- ele sorriu - tenho uma maneira bem melhor de fazer você perceber que não é um sonho...

É, e de qual maneira...- foi silenciada com os lábios dele nos seus

Não, definitivamente não era um sonho, nem em seus melhores o ruivo beijava tão bem assim, ela suspirou quando as mãos do rapaz começou a percorrer seu corpo de uma maneira forte só que gentil, assim como ele era, forte, poderoso mas gentil e amoroso.

Kurama queria dar o máximo de carinho para a moça, todo o tempo que esperou estava valendo a pena, não lhe interessava outras garotas, não se importava, a única que sempre desejou foi Botan, uma mulher escondida atrás de uma menina atrapalhada apenas esperando que alguém a encontrasse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquela tarde era para ser só mais uma na vida de Kurama e Botan, ele lendo algum livro ou pensando na chata rotina que tinha e ela assistindo algum filme na tv e reclamando pela falta de diversão.

A garota achou que iria ser muito difícil se declarar para Kurama mas, no final, a única coisa que precisou fazer foi um chá com bolo.

Agora os dois se encontravam deitados no chão, abraçados.

Nossa, estou faminta...- Botan se soltou dos braços de Kurama e foi na direção do bolo

Não prefere tomar só o ch�?- o ruivo perguntou um pouco receoso, o gosto horrível poderia fazer a garota passar mal

Ué, por que?- ela olhou um pouco desconfiada para o rapaz

Senão você vai passar mal...não é bom esforçar seu corpo depois que comeu muito.- Kurama disse com um meio sorriso, realmente ela não iria descansar agora, pelo menos não enquanto ele estivesse ali

Acho que tem razão...- falou a garota sentindo os braços fortes de Kurama rodear sua cintura

Já anoitecia lá fora mas o horário agora não importava, ficaram separados por tanto tempo que não queriam saber que horas eram, se alguém havia telefonado ou se tinham algum compromisso.

A partir daquele dia nunca mais iriam ficar longe um do outro...

Vocês devem estar querendo saber o que aconteceu com o bolo... bom, quanto ao bolo, no outro dia Kurama acordou cedo e jogou fora o doce de gosto ruim, só amando muito mesmo para alguém experimentar um negócio daqueles...

Fim 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

É gente, podem vaiar...

Bom, como estou sem pc fiz essa fic aqui em uma lan...nem sem computador eu deixo vocês em paz!XD

Olha, eu sei que viajei um pouco com essa história de "caranguejo feiticeiro" mas...eu não resisti!

Agora vocês vão ficar livres de mim por muito tempo! (ou não?)XD


End file.
